<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polish Sausage by FastFadingFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923218">Polish Sausage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction'>FastFadingFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beacon Hills High School, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Do not copy/post to another site, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Claudia's Death, Motorcycles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is something?, You'll have to read to the end to find out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:23:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles was eight, his parents got divorced, and he went to live with his mother in Poland.  When Stiles was fifteen, his mother was diagnosed with terminal cancer and given less than a year to live.  Over the year, he was re-introduced to a father he barely remembered over Skype, email, and the phone.  When his mother died, it was decided that his grandparents were too old to care for him, and he was shipped back to America to live with his father.<br/>***<br/>Or.  Stiles returns to Beacon Hills only to discover things are not as he remembered.<br/>****<br/>So, the plot bunnies made me write this.  I don't think I have anything in this fic that could be a trigger for someone.  There is no Smut or porn.  (I don't write that stuff.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might change the title later, but that's the only thing I could think of naming this as I was typing it.  This will be 4 or 5 chapters.  So far this first chapter is the longest.  The others that are currently written are shorter.  I have 3 written so far.  I'll work on the last one or two tomorrow, hopefully.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Stiles was eight, his parents got divorced, and he went to live with his mother in Poland.  When Stiles was fifteen, his mother was diagnosed with terminal cancer and given less than a year to live.  Over the year, he was re-introduced to a father he barely remembered over Skype, email, and the phone.  When his mother died, it was decided that his grandparents were too old to care for him, and he was shipped back to America to live with his father. </p><p>When Stiles left for Poland, he had one friend, Scott McCall, but time and distance worked against them, and that friendship didn’t last.</p><p>Stiles had six weeks in the states before he had to start high school.  During the six weeks, he tried to get used to speaking English more than Polish.  He also got his American divers license and updated his banking information.  His grandparents still kept up his allowance, and when he turned eighteen, he would be granted access to his inheritance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Stiles</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>On the first day of High School, Stiles drove his mother's old Jeep.  His father offered to drive him, but Stiles needed to do this himself.   He arrived early and was able to park right next to the school doors. </p><p>As he sat in front of the office waiting, the chairs faced the parking lot; Stiles watched as six motorcycles passed by the front of the school.  The lead bike, a sleek red chopper, continued, but five bikes fell into a new configuration as they drove into the school lot.  The new lead bike, a black and gold cruiser, stopped behind Stiles Jeep then slowly backed into space next to his.  The second bike, a dark blue power cruiser, back in next to the lead bike.  The rest of the bikes followed the same motion backing into the remaining places. </p><p>Two teens were standing at the windows watching, and Stiles couldn’t help but over here them talk.  A short, stocky boy and a slightly taller girl with long dark hair were having an exciting conversation, only to be interrupted by the events happening out the window.</p><p>“Did you see?” The boy asks</p><p>The girl rolls her eyes, “It wasn’t hard to miss.  I mean, who parks there car in the Packs parking place.”</p><p>“Not, just any member of the pack's place.”</p><p>“I know, right.” She says as she zips her bag shut, “I bet by, lunch that Jeep will be towed.”  She says as they walk off.</p><p>Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat.  Were they talking about his Jeep?  Before he could approach them and ask the door to the office opened, and a woman that looked like she was a hundred years old ushered him inside.</p><p>“Miz…” She turned the paper sideways as if that would make his name easier to pronounce.</p><p>“Stiles, just call me Stiles.” He smiled.  Stiles had worked on trying to perfect his American accent, but it was harder then he thought.  He resolved to speak as little as possible in school.</p><p>The woman whose nameplate read, Doris, hands him his class schedule, “I read your file. You spent the last eight years in Poland.  I used to know a family from Poland.”</p><p>“That’s nice.  Thanks.” Stiles takes the paper and leaves.  He was thankful for the map printed on the back, or he would have been lost to his first class, Chemistry.  As it turned out, he was late, which meant it would be more awkward and embarrassing to open the door and walk in front of the class.</p><p>The teacher, a man in his mid-thirties, glares at him as Stiles enters the room.  “Just who are you?”</p><p>Stiles freezes, the brief idea that he could just sneak in an take a seat deflates quickly.  “Stiles Stilinski.” He hands the man his class schedule. </p><p>The teacher, Mr. Harris, according to his schedule, looks at the paper then hands it back with a huff.  “I wasn’t aware of any foreign exchange students this year.”</p><p>“I am an American. I’m not an exchange student.”</p><p>“Wonderful.  Imagranents.  Take a seat.  I hope you read English better then you speak it.  I will not be granting any leniency in my grading scale, because of your lack of understanding of the English language.”</p><p>Stiles smiles and takes an open seat near the back.  “That is fine.  I know how to use google translate.  If not, perhaps you could teach in Russian or Italian.  I do prefer Polish, but I am flexible.”</p><p>The class chuckles at his answer, dissipating the tension in the room.</p><p>“Don’t get cocky.  I already have one genius in this class. I don’t need another.”</p><p>“Too late,” Stiles whispers, and thankfully Mr. Harris doesn’t hear, but the blond curly-haired teenager two rows over and three up from him does </p><p> </p><p>Stiles manages to make it to his next two classes on time and not have spoken that much.  His third class of the day is English.  The first thing the teacher asks them to do is introduce themselves because the teacher is new.  </p><p>By the time she got to him, Stiles had zoned out looking out at the parking lot.  His focus was on the parking lot that he could see from his vantage point, which wasn’t much.  Stiles only hope that his Jeep would still be parked where he left it after school.  He didn’t know how to go about getting back if it was taken away.  Stiles wasn’t paying attention</p><p>“Next.” The teacher called eyeing Stiles, who was sitting next to the windows.</p><p>Stiles startled a little when he heard the other students snickering around him and then he relized the teacher called on him.  “Przepraszam.  Przepraszam.  Jestem Miezcyslaw, ale może to być trudne dla Amerykanów do wymówienia więc po prostu nazywaj mnie Stiles.” </p><p>The teacher just nodded with a smile, “Are you sure you’re in the right class?  The ESL is next door.”</p><p>Stiles looked at her, questioning, “Oh! Sorry. I can speak and read English, just sometimes I forget.”  He blushed embarrassed as he fumbled with the correct wording, “I’m Stiles…Stilinski.” He waved at the class.</p><p>“Well, then.  Please refrain from speaking Russian in my class.”</p><p>“Not Russian.  Although Polish is similar, so in German.”</p><p>“Thanks for that fact.  Now, back to English Literature.  I’m Miss Blake, and this year we are going to explore the classics.  Starting with 1984 by Gorge Orwell.”</p><p>Stiles tunes out the rest of the class, he’s already read the book twice.  He took placement tests when he enrolled in high school, but the principle decided that he still needed to stay with his age group.  Stiles just shrugged, it didn’t matter to him one way or the either.  It just meant that school wasn’t going to be much of a challenge.</p><p>The bell rang, waking him from his wandering thoughts.  According to his schedule, his next class was lunch.  He made a detour to his locker and retrieved his lunch box.  The lunchroom was loud by the time he made it there.  Stiles looked for someplace to sit, but, as of yet, he didn’t have any friends.  So, he picked a place in the back to sit by himself.</p><p>As Stiles opened up his sandwich, the whole lunchroom suddenly got deathly quiet.  Then he felt every eye in the place on him.  It made the little hairs in the back of his neck stand up.  He looked up to see eight teenagers walk in.  They were in formation.</p><p>Stiles's mouth suddenly went dry when he realized this was the Pack.  The leader, a tan-skinned boy with an uneven jaw and a head full of artfully sculpted black curls, stopped in front of Stiles.  The others fell in line on either side of him.  All eyes were still fixed on him.</p><p>“Do you have a death wish?” The leader asks.</p><p>Stiles blinked and tried to remember what he read about American bullies and how to deal with them. “No.” was the only word he could think to answer without putting his foot in his mouth.</p><p>The strawberry blond that was standing next to a shorter male with a chiseled jaw and California blond hair spoke next. “You're in my English class?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She smiles. “Where did you say you were from?”</p><p>“Lenica, Poland.  I was born here, but…” He searched for the words, finally landing on one, “My parents split, and I went to live in Poland, eight years ago.”</p><p>The leader pulled out the chair across from Stiles and sat down.  The rest of them sat down, and it was like a light was switched on, the lunchroom returned to its normal loudness.</p><p>“That’s your blue Jeep parked in my spot.”  The leader stated instead, then asked. “I won't tow it today, but don’t park there again.”</p><p>Stiles nods, “Ok.”</p><p>“So, how many languages do you speak.”  A blond curly haired teen seated next to the leader askes.</p><p>“Six.  English is a bit rusty.  Polish, German, Russian, Italian, and Latin are stronger.”</p><p>“Latin?”  The strawberry blond questioned with a smile, “Finally, someone to practice with.”</p><p>“Sorry, is it not a custom to introduce one's self…”</p><p>The teen leader smiles, “Sorry, dude.  We missed that step.”</p><p>“Yeah, we are so used to everyone around town knowing us that…” A buxom blond that sat next to the curly blond tries to explain.  “Erica Reyes.”  She held her hand out to Stiles.</p><p>Stiles took the hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. “Mieczyslaw Stilinski, but you can call me Stiles.”</p><p>“Stiles!” The teen that sat next to the left of the leader exclaimed then slapped the shoulder of the leader.</p><p>The leader's eyes grew like saucers, “Dude, Scott McCall.  Do you remember me.” He pointed to himself.</p><p>“Scott.” Stiles beamed.  “Koles?”</p><p>The brunet next to the curly-haired boy reached over and showed Scott her phone for him to see, “Translator app for the win.”  She stood and reached over, “Allison Argent.” She introduced herself.</p><p>“Nope.” Stiles gathers his lunch cursing in Polish. “Kurwa. Nie.” He was out of the lunchroom as fast as he could ignoring the Pack questions.  He made it outside to one of the tables before Scott stopped him.</p><p>“Stiles? Man.” Scott growled out, grabbing Stiles's arm and turning him around.</p><p>“Argent…I will not eat with one of them.” </p><p>Stiles took a moment to look, honestly look at Scott.  He tried to reconcile the teenager in front of him and the eight-year-old boys he remembered.  Scott didn’t appear to be the scruffy boy with asthma.  He was now this built buff guy that had a pack of friends and wore leather jackets and rode a motorcycle.</p><p>“What happened?”  Stiles asked, waving his hand up and down Scott’s body. “Eight years.”</p><p>“Stiles, I want to tell you, but…I have to ask permission first.”</p><p>Stiles hummed, “I’ll see you later.” He grabbed his lunch and left.  </p><p>Stiles sat in the Jeep and ate the rest of his lunch.  He had many questions forming, and he refused the answers to be obvious.  Then again, it would explain everything.  He needed a book.  Some archival evidence, and he knew exactly where to get it.  It just happened to be at Home.</p><p>“Kurwa.”  He cursed and back out of the parking space.  So much for a full day at school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you call for the wonderful comments.  Here is the next chapter.  Sorry, it's short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Scott rubbed the back of his head, trying to make sense of what just happened in the courtyard.  Stiles, his old childhood friend, was back and somehow knew about the Argents.  He wanted to follow him, but the bell rang. </p><p>Lydia stopped him in the hall right before his next class.  “So, Stiles.  He looks good.”</p><p>Scott smiled, “Yeah.  I haven’t heard from him in about…yeah, it’s been eight years.  We tried to be pen pals, but…life happened.”</p><p>“Erica saw him leave.” Lydia smiled as they took their seats in Mr. Yukamora’s history class. “Guess that means you get your parking spot back.”</p><p>Scott tried to focus on the lesson, but it was useless.  He needed to talk to Stiles.  To apologize for not staying in contact for all those years.  He hoped that they could resurrect their friendship.  Scott was lost in his thoughts only to be pulled from them by his ringing cell phone.</p><p>He fumbled for it in his pocket, looking at Mr. Yukamora, trying to apologize as he noticed the caller ID.  “I uh.  Have to take this.” Scott ducted out of the room and down the hall a few steps before answering.</p><p>“Scott.”</p><p>“Sorry, Derek, I was in class.  What’s up?”</p><p>“Deaton says the wards have been tripped.  He’s trying to isolate the intruder.  I need your help tracking it.”</p><p>“On my way.” Scott ended the call then shot off a quick group text letting the rest of the Pack know that he was off-campus, and he would let them know if there was a threat.</p><p> </p><p>Scott pushed his Harley Davidson Low Rider to the limit, ignoring empty intersections and pushing through red lights.  The Pack had a deal with the local law enforcement if they were on Pack related business, and the intersections were clear they could run the lights and stop signs. </p><p>Scott parked outside the loft just as Derek and Deaton were leaving.  Derek swung his leg over his bike and motioned for Scott to follow.  Deaton led the way in his SUV.  It took them fifteen minutes to reach the residential area where the disturbance resonated. </p><p>“I thought we were going to where the wards were tripped?” Scott asked, placing his helmet on the seat of the bike.</p><p>Derek dismounted, folded his sunglass, and handing them off the collar of his shirt. “Deaton was able to track the spike in energy needed to disrupt the wards.”</p><p>“They came from that house,” Deaton said, pointing to the house across the street.</p><p>It was a modest two-story house with a broken front step, and a Sherriff cruiser parked right next to an old blue Jeep. “Stiles?” Scott said with a sigh.</p><p>“What the hell is a Stiles?” Derek asked, leading the way across the street.</p><p>“He used to be my best friend.  He’s also the Sherriff's son.”</p><p>Derek stopped at look questioningly at his beta. “I didn’t know he had a son?”</p><p>“Stiles moved to Poland about eight years ago.  He recently moved back.”  Scott answered as they climbed the stairs to the house.</p><p>Derek knocked.  The three of them didn’t have to wait long for the Sherriff to answer.  The Sherriff wasn’t in his usual uniform; instead, he was dressed in blue jeans and a light blue polo shirt. </p><p>“I was just about to call you.” He said, motioning them inside.</p><p>“Oh?” Deaton asked.</p><p>John ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh.  “I came home a half-hour ago, and Stiles Jeep is parked out front, but he’s not home.  He should be at school.  I called the school, and he missed the last two classes.”</p><p>“Your worried something’s happened to him,” Scott stated.  “I saw him at lunch.  I didn’t recognize him, but I did talk to him.  The whole Pack did.  He parked in my spot.  Isaac wanted the Jeep towed, but I decided to find the owner and talk to them.  Then Allison introduced herself, and he bolted.  I remember a few cuss words in Polish.”</p><p>“Ah! Hell.”  John stated, “Let me call him.”</p><p>John called his son, and it took a long time for the call to connect.  When it did, Derek and Scott could hear the echo made by request bouncing off of satellites.</p><p>“Yo! Daddio.”</p><p>“Stiles, where are you?”</p><p>“Ah! I’m home.”</p><p>“Home? As in my house.  As in your bedroom upstairs.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Stiles.” You could hear the exasperation in John’s tone. “Just come home.  We need to talk.”</p><p>“Fine!” Stiles ended the call.</p><p>John looked at the three men and motioned for them to sit, “If what’s about to happen is what I think is going to happen, I suggest we have a seat.”</p><p>The room, no, the air in the whole house instantly intensified like they were suddenly submerged underwater.  Then the thick heavy air snaped like static electricity.  It only lasted a few seconds, but it put both wolfs on edge.  Derek stood the moment the shock wore off.  He couldn’t contain his wolf, and the shift took over.</p><p>A young teenager dressed in tight blue jeans and a short-sleeve shirt ran down the stairs.  Several things happened in an instant.  The boy held out his hand and tossed something into the air.  Dark black ash settled around the Alpha.  The boy's arms glowed as tattoos rippled to life over his skin.</p><p>“Dad! Get back.” The boy yells and gets between Derek and John.  The boy's hand glows as a blue flame flashed into existence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. John</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Story Time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all that have commented and thank you to those that left Kudos.  I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stiles!” John yells and pushes his way between Derek and his son.</p>
<p>Stiles looks at his father than the rest of the room.  The Alpha is trapped in a circle of mountain ash.  Scott is looking at all kinds of confused even if his face is shifted, and his eyes glow gold.  There is a bald dark-skinned man that is grinning and looking at Stiles as if he’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen.</p>
<p>“Someone better start explaining.  NOW!” Stiles shouts.  He takes a step back and shakes the blue flame from his hand.</p>
<p>“Stiles, let Derek out so we can explain a few things.”  John takes his seat in his lazy-boy.</p>
<p>Stiles holds out his hand, and the ash disappears in a puff of smoke.  “Alright.”  Stiles takes a seat in one of the armchairs.  “Werewolves.  I mean, I knew the town was warded, but they are old and weak.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” The bald man takes a seat at one end of the couch. “I’m Alan Deaton, Emissary for the Hale Pack.  Those wards have been in place for over twenty years.  I suppose it’s time they are updated.”</p>
<p>“Alpha?” Derek nods, “Scott, you…”</p>
<p>“His second.”</p>
<p>“Thank heavens, for a moment I thought you were his left hand.”</p>
<p>“No, that’s Peter and Jackson.”</p>
<p>John looks at his son, and all this doesn’t surprise him.  “Your mother told me that her gift could only be passed down to a female.  We were so shocked when you were born a boy.”</p>
<p>“That confused Babcia.  I learned about all this,” He gestures to Scott and Derek, “about three years ago. They thought I was only human so, until… they had to tell me.” Stiles paused. He wasn’t ready to tell his part of the story.  So, he changed the focus back to the other’s stories. “What’s the hell is going on in this town?”</p>
<p>“Storytime,” Derek says with a smile knowing he got that part right. “Beacon Hills isn’t your ordinary town.  Our population is 75% shifter, 10% other, and 15% human.  My family has been its protector for generations.  It was started with the idea of being a haven for our kind.  Six years ago, a group of hunters tried to end the Hale Pack.  They managed to kill three of us.  My mother, my father, and my older sister Laura.  My mom passed the Alpha power to me.”</p>
<p>“Then he came to me a few months later.  He asked for my help in building a new Pack and protecting the town.” John stated with pride, “With Peter’s help, the town hasn’t turned on them yet.”</p>
<p>“Your turn,” Deaton said with a coy nod to Stiles.</p>
<p>“Right.” Stiles nervously rubbed his hands on his jeans. “So, about three years ago, this man grabs me outside of school.  They toss me in a van and then down a flight of stairs.  At the bottom are four or five guys that tie me to a metal chair.  They gag me too.  When an older man walks in, at this point, I’m so confused.  He starts to do that old villain monolog telling me that I’m leverage.”</p>
<p>“They wanted Claudia.” John answers.</p>
<p>“Yeah.  I didn't know how long I’m there before mom shows up.  She’s telling them that she’ll do whatever they won't just let me go.  One of the men slaps her so hard that she falls to the cement floor.  I see her eyes glow green, but they just continue to beat on her.  I’m trying to get free.  They start to beat on me.” Stiles takes a break.  It’s obvious he’s overcome with emotion.  John pulls his son into a hug until Stiles can continue.  “My power manifested.  I killed all five of them, including the older man.  Then I passed out for a few days.”</p>
<p>“So what are you?”  Scott askes.</p>
<p>“Babcia calls me a Spark, but I can do more then what a normal spark can.  I’m not a mage like my mom.  Babcia things that because…It took Babcia a few months to track back our heritage…”  Stiles doesn’t know if that’s the right word but continues anyway, “It was kind of comical when she realized it wasn’t completely from their side of the family but both.”</p>
<p>“Both?”</p>
<p>“Turns out its kind of like a recessive gene and apparently like ten generations back… that added to mom’s gifts.  A Spark is the closest label we could come up with, but not accurate.” Stiles gestures with his hands, linking his fingers together, “It was like…the perfect combination.”</p>
<p>“A Spark.  I never thought I’d ever meet one.” Deaton says with aww. “There are like only seven in the world.”</p>
<p>“Eight.  I haven’t exactly made my presence know.  Babcia wanted me to play human as long as I could.”</p>
<p>John’s phone rings, interrupting the current mood in the room.  He looks at the caller ID and rolls his eyes as he shows it to Stiles. “How about you explain to them what you were doing a few minutes ago, and I’ll keep your Babcia from popping over to murder you.”</p>
<p>“I’d like to talk to you more about your Spark,”  Deaton asks.</p>
<p>“No offense koles, but I wouldn’t share anything with a Druid,” Stiles says, looking Deaton in the eyes.  Stiles left-hand sparks a few electric shocks. “I’ve had some…” Stiles struggles with the word. “bad interactions?  With one.”</p>
<p>“You don’t trust a Druid?” Scott questions.  </p>
<p>“You can go now.  There isn’t a threat.” Derek tells Deaton not wanting to escalate the tensions in the room.</p>
<p>Deaton stands, “Of course.  Alpha Hale,  Spark Stilinski.”  He bowed his head slightly before leaving.</p>
<p>Form the back porch; they could hear John having a heated discussion over the phone.  “I think we shouldn’t be here when he comes back in.”</p>
<p>“Want to check out my bike?” Scott beams.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah, but I bet mine is cooler.”</p>
<p>“You have a bike?”  Derek asks</p>
<p>“Yeah. My Dziadeky, a Grandpa, got me a Ducati for my sixteenth birthday.  I don’t know how I’m going to get it over here.  I can only teleport with things I can carry.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the three of them step outside, it’s as if a veil has been lifted, like the whole town was covered in a powerful glamor.  Stiles sees his neighbor washing his car.  The man’s face has shifted, and he smiles, waving to Derek and Scott.</p>
<p>“What the whole town glamored?” Stiles asks. </p>
<p>“Yeah.  Until you are let in on the secret, your perception of everyone is altered.”</p>
<p>“How? I didn’t detect it?” Stiles asks.</p>
<p>“About a hundred years ago, a powerful sorcerer was sacrificed on the Nementon.  His power bleeds into the ley lines.  According to history, the sorcerer was dying and gave his life freely so that we could live in peace.” Derek explains. “Most of the shifters choose to look human, but there are a few that like the beta shift.  It’s their personal choice.  It was his original wards.  Deaton tried to boost them twenty years ago.”</p>
<p>“They're fading.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Derek admitted. “We’ve had some trouble in the last six years.”</p>
<p>Derek watched Stiles process that information.  He could see, in the teen's amber eyes, his mind working.  Derek saw hope that maybe if he could convince Stiles that they could protect the town. </p>
<p>“Boyd, he’s dating Erica, like’s to remain shifted,” Scott added, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“So, I don’t have to hide my tattoo’s?”</p>
<p>Derek smiled, “Not in this town.”</p>
<p>“Awesome.” Stiles removes his t-shirt and lets his real image ripple over him like a wave in a pond.  A large raven appears over his chest; it’s wingspan covering from pec to pec—full sleeves of tattoos stretch from his wrists to his shoulder blades.  The ruins are intricated and detailed.  Along with his back is a tall oak tree with a slumbering fox resting at his roots.</p>
<p>“Lis, wake up.  I want you to meet my friends.”  Stiles wiggles and the fox wakes, stretches, and yawns.  His red fur stands on the edge, and he snaps his teeth at Derek, who is trying to reach out and touch him.  “Behave.  Guys, this is my spirit animal, Lis -is fox in Polish.”</p>
<p>“That is so cool!”</p>
<p>Derek smiled at the small fox that was running around the tree playfully.  “Pack night.  Tomorrow night at the loft.  6 pm.  Don’t be late.” Derek ordered as he slung his leg over the side of his bike.  He slips on his glasses and takes off. </p>
<p>“Is he always soo cool?  And Hot?”  Stiles asks, watching the chopper drive off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, Kudos, and questions always welcomed.<br/>Thank you for reading.<br/>Working on finishing the next chapter.  I see this as being 6 chapters in the end.<br/>follow me @fastfadingfiction on Tumblr.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Deaton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The villains.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>I posted chapter 3 yesterday, however, I forgot a chunk.  I did go back and add the last bit that I forgot.  Please go back and read chapter 3 to make sure you got it all. </p>
<p>This is a short chapter but, it's full of information.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Deaton leaves the Sherriff’s house, he is conflicted.  There was a Spark living in Beacon Hills.  He’s always been fascinated by Sparks.  They are extremely rare and hold so much power.  The scholar part of him wanted to learn everything about him.  To study just what makes him tick.  Then when Stiles described himself as a combination of a Spark and a mage.  He’s never heard of that before.  Stiles was something new and something he wanted to possess.</p>
<p>Most druids are drawn to power like a moth to a flame.  They’ve alined themselves with Packs and other shifters for hundreds of years feeding off the Alpha power.  Those that can integrate themselves into Packs are called Emissaries, by holding back just the right about of information to make them invaluable.  The more the Pack relies on them, the longer they can stay around, and the more power than can siphon off.  There are a few druids that want more power and are known as a Drach. </p>
<p>When Deaton was training to be an emissary, he was taught that a Drach was evil.  The Packs believe that that balance that they hold dear is the balance between good and evil, but the reality is that balance is about to maintain their place in a pack.  To draw power without letting the Alpha know and letting that hunger for power turn them into a Drach.</p>
<p>Deaton has always felt that if he had the right Alpha in place, one he could control, then he wouldn’t have to worry.  At first, he thought it was Talia but in the end, she started to suspect something was draining her, that’s why he called the Argents to remove the Pack.  They failed, and now Derek is the Alpha. </p>
<p>When Jennifer Blake came to him, she told him about her intentions to bleed the power from the Nementon.  Allan didn’t agree at first, but he didn’t stop her from weakening the town's protections.  When Derek noticed he made a deal with Jennifer that when she got the power of the Nementon, she would pull the power of the Alpha and place it in a wolf of his choosing. </p>
<p>Instead of going back to his office, Allan made a detour to the high school.  He found Jennifer in her classroom.</p>
<p>“Ah! Allan, what can I do for you?” She asks, looking up from the pile of papers on her desk, “Or, should I already know the answer.”</p>
<p>“I know you felt the rumble in the wards today.”</p>
<p>“Yes, every magic user in the town felt that.  Does this change my plans?”</p>
<p>“No, but it does alter the timeline and our deal.  I no longer want the Hale’s Alpha spark gone. I want a favor. ” Deaton pulled a chair up next to the desk. “By now, every magic-user in the town knows that the wards are weak.  They will be asking me for a way to fix them.  If you want me to ease their fears and to continue to look the other way….”</p>
<p>“I’m listening,” Jennifer asks</p>
<p>“Let us call this an I’ll scratch your back if you scratch mine kind of deal.  When you get the power of the Nementon, you’ll owe me a favor.”</p>
<p>“Alright.  Is this new magic-user a threat?”</p>
<p>“Potentially, but only when he finds out what we are doing.”</p>
<p>“We finish this tomorrow night.  The harvest moon will provide the boost we need to take control.”</p>
<p>Allan thinks for a moment. “You need the blood of three virgins still.”</p>
<p>“That won’t be a problem,” Jennifer reassured him. “Just keep the pack away, and I’ll handle the rest.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Deaton spends the night easing the fears of the other magic users in the town while researching how to contain a spark.  Then in the early morning hours, he found the answer, and he had a plan.  He just needs to make one phone call.</p>
<p>“Hello, Kate, do you still want Derek?” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Derek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek goes for a run.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I know I said 6 chapters now it's looking like 7 or 8.</p>
<p>Thank you all for your wonderful comments and help with the polish words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek rolled over and pulled the body next to him closer.  He nuzzled the neck and let his wolf scent the human in his bed.  The woman wiggled and giggled until she freed herself from his grip.</p>
<p>“Stop.”  She complained, “I told you before how much I hate it when your beard scratches me.”  She stood, tossed on a thin bathrobe. “Now go shave, then you can fix us some breakfast.”</p>
<p>Derek had no idea why he was still with this woman other than the fact that his wolf was calm around her.  Most women made his wolf want to argue and fight.  Like when he dated Kate a few years back.  Derek grumbled about shaving as he dragged himself to the bathroom.  He liked his beard.  He hoped that Jennifer would like it too, but she always demanded that he shaves.</p>
<p>Derek looked at himself in the mirror.  He wondered when the heavy shadows under his eyes, the dullness from his skin, and the deep ache in his bones became normal after a night with Jennifer. </p>
<p>“Hurry up, Derek.  I’d like to have breakfast before I have to leave for school.”  Jennifer called to him. </p>
<p>Derek emerged from the bathroom clean-shaven.  Jennifer was already dressed for the day.  His scent still lingered on her skin, and all his wolves at school would know that they spent the night together. Usually, this would make the wolf's happy, but this morning the wolf was prickly. </p>
<p>He managed to convince Jennifer that his growl and grump was because it was a full moon that night and not his wolf being disgruntled at her presence. When she finally left for school, Derek gave into his wolf and went for a run. </p>
<p>He ran the premier of the town, checking on the wards. Typically they activated in his presence by glowing a vibrant red.  Today they seemed dull, sluggish, almost like a light bulb that was slowly dying.  He knew they wouldn’t last too much longer.  As he neared the clinic, he slowed to a stop.</p>
<p>In the parking lot, there were two SUVs.  One was Deaton's and the other he didn’t know who it belongs too.  Derek, the closer he got to the car, the stronger the scent of wolfbane was.   Derek tuned into the conversation inside the clinic, only being able to hear it because of the open window in the lobby.</p>
<p>“Do you understand the plan?” Deaton asked the unknown person in the room with him.</p>
<p>“As long as you hold up your end of the deal and I get what I want, then you’ll get what you want.”  The female voice spoke.</p>
<p>Derek didn’t need to see her face to recognize who the voice belong too.  Kate Argent was here.  Kate was making a deal with Deaton.</p>
<p>Derek managed to swallow down a growl and force his wolf to wait.  The last time he acted without help, without a plan, Kate got away, and three people died.  This time he wouldn’t let that happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Derek made it to his loft, he found his Uncle looking out the wall of windows.</p>
<p>“I never questioned who you’ve dated in the past.  I thought your little fling with the teacher would only last a few weeks or just enough time to scratch that itch, fell that needed at the time.  Please tell me you aren’t serious about her?”  Peter commented, opening a window. “This place always reeks after she spends the night, and I’m not talking about sex.”  Peter turns around and finally takes a look at his non-verbal nephew. “Derek?”</p>
<p>“Kate.”  Derek growls out through a mouth full of fangs, “She’s here. She is working with Deaton.”  Derek forces the shift back.  Then he digs his cell phone out of his dirty jeans. </p>
<p>Peter’s phone dings a few seconds later with the message. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Red alert.  All hands to the loft.  Bring Stiles.’</em>
</p>
<p>“What’s a Stiles?”</p>
<p>Derek just smiles.  Stiles is their trump card, their ace in the hole, their secret weapon and their wild card only if he can convince him to fight with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Hale Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pack Meeting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised a longer chapter.  The POV changes in this.  I hope I don't confuse you.  </p>
<p>The word choices for Stiles are intentional.  Remember his Eglish is still rusty.</p>
<p>Thank you to all that have read this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles stumbled down the stairs half awake.  When he made it to the kitchen, his dad had a mug of hot coffee waiting for him.  After Derek and Scott left, both Stiles and his father called it a night.  John was to upset to talk, and Stiles didn’t know how to approach his father.  To many years apart made them more like roommates rather than family.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”  Stiles took the cup and downed half of it before sitting at the kitchen island across from his father.</p>
<p>“I suppose we need to talk about everything that happened last night.” John started, “It was never our intention to deceive you.  When your mother and I split, …it wasn’t because we didn’t love each other anymore it was because she was no longer welcome in the town.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“She was a deputy just like me.  That’s how we met.  She loved to run the borders every morning.  One morning she discovered the wards were being tampered with.  She brought this up to Alpha Talia Hale, Derek’s mom, and…well long story short, she was blamed for tampering the wards.  The town grew hostile towards her.  We thought it would be best if she left.  She wasn’t going to leave without you.  Said that she feard that they would take it out on you.  I wanted to go to, but she wanted me to stay.  Claudia had a vision and told me that my place was here.  That I’d be needed to help after a great tragedy.”</p>
<p>“The three killed by hunters.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  Derek needed me to help him grieve, rally the town, and to be a liaison among the human population.”  John looked at his son’s eyes. “Your mother never told me about your abilities.  I just assumed you were human like me.”</p>
<p>“I understand.” Stiles smiled. “Dad, I don’t blame you for anything.”</p>
<p>“Good.  Now, what was so important that you just had to pop back to Poland to get.”</p>
<p>Stiles smiled and held out his hands, and a leather-bound book appeared in them.  “This.  I call it my Księga zła i dobra.”</p>
<p>John looked confused for a moment before he was able to translate it. “Book of bad and good?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  I write down things that I’ve learned about that I don’t ever want to encounter and how to deal with them.  Also, things I find cool and would like to meet.”</p>
<p>Before Stiles could continue, John’s phone rang.  “Sherriff Stilinski….Scott…yeah, he’s here.  I’ll tell him.  Keep me in the loop.”</p>
<p>“Scott?”</p>
<p>“There is an emergency pack meeting today.  Get dressed Scott will be here in twenty.”</p>
<p>“But, I do not pack?” Stiles asked, knowing he got at least one word wrong in the sentence, but his father sill understood.</p>
<p>“Yet,” John ruffled Stiles's hair as he passed, “Besides, Alpha Hale requested you.”</p>
<p>Stiles gulped his coffee down and rushed upstairs to his room and changed.  He pulled on his skinny black jeans, his favorite Polish rock band t-shirt, and his red plaid shirt.  He finished off the look with his black boots and red hoodie.   With one final examination in the mirror, he activated the glamor concealing his tattoos.  He felt Lis’s disgruntled huff, but the spirit animal obeyed his wishes.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, Scott parked his motorcycle at the end of the drive.  “I’ll just follow you,”  Stiles called him as he climbed in the Jeep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Stiles finally arrived at the loft, he continued to follow Scott up the stairs.  “Koles, why don’t we just use the elevator?” Stiles asked, complaining.</p>
<p>“Because it smells.”  Stiles took a deep breath and gaged.  “I know.  Derek must have had Jennifer over.  We’ve told him that her perfume is stale, but she still weres it.  It’s stronger in the elevator.” Scott paused and looked at his friend, “Don’t mention it to Derek.  Jennifer makes him happy.”</p>
<p>Stiles hummed and hoisted his backpack on his shoulders.  The continued up the seven flights of stairs to the top. Scott pulled open the door and walked in.  Stiles followed, but the stench was only more potent here.  His fox was crawling off his skin and making Stiles remove his bag, jacket, and overshirt to let the fox free.</p>
<p>“Hey, guys.  Sorry I didn’t get all your names yesterday.  I’m Stiles Stilinski.  I like old books, old movies, and long walks.”  Once free of his outer layers, he let his glamor drop, and the tattoos shimmered to life, “I’m also a Spark.” Lis leaped from his palm and pranced around the room, sniffing each person. “That’s Lis, my…sprit animal.”</p>
<p>“Peter Hale,”  Peter said, greeting the fox at his feet.  “Alpha’s Hales Uncle and left hand.”</p>
<p>As the fox went around the room, each person introduced themselves and giving their roll in the Pack.  When the fox got to Alpha Hale, he leaped up into the Alpha’s arms.</p>
<p>“Lis. Down.” Stiles ordered, grabbing the animal by the scruff of the neck. “Sorry about that Alpha, he sometimes has a mind of his own.”</p>
<p>“That’s alright. He can jump on me at any time.”  Derek beamed at the animal and Stiles.</p>
<p>“I’ve never known a Spark to have a spirit animal.”</p>
<p>“Babcia called him my…I forget the English word.”</p>
<p>“A familiar?”  Erica offered from where she was sitting on Boyd’s lap.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  Stiles took a seat next to the blond bombshell.  Lis jumped in his lap and settled, looking at everyone.</p>
<p>“Your not just a Spark, are you?  From what I know, Sparks don’t have familiars or spirit animals only witches and warlocks.”</p>
<p>“You are correct, Lydia.  I am something…I don’t have a name.  I get my Spark from my dad’s side many generations back and my mage side from my mom.”</p>
<p>“That makes you very powerful.” Peter settled on the edge of the metal staircase.</p>
<p>Derek clapped his hands, calling the meeting to order. “We have a problem.”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we wait for Deaton?”  Scott asked.</p>
<p>“No. He’s part of the problem.” Peter stood, taking his place next to Derek.  “Explain.”</p>
<p>“As you all know, the wards are failing.  They protect this town, allowing us to live freely.  I went for a run this morning to check on them after they were tripped yesterday,”</p>
<p>“Sorry, that was my bad.”  Stiles rubbed his hand over his neck, nervously.</p>
<p>“Any way.  They are week.  I best guess is that we have just a few more days before they die completely.”</p>
<p>“What does this have to do with Deaton?” Jackson asks.</p>
<p>“He’s a druid, what’d you expect.” Stiles cuffed. “I bet he’s aligned himself with the Drach.”</p>
<p>“Drach?” Peter questioned.</p>
<p>Stiles rolled his eyes.  He moves to stand in front of everyone.  Stiles holds his hands out, and his book appears just like it did this morning.  He opens it and reads, “This is my book of bad and good.  You might call it a bestiary, but that just sounds off.  When my Babcia was teaching me about Druids, they made the top ten lest of creatures I don’t want to deal with.  They come off as fountains of knowledge and pretend to hold the high ground as Emisarys in Packs.  In reality, they are like parasites.  They slowly suck power from Packs.  The larger the Pack, the more power they feed off of.  Unlike leaches, they won’t bleed them dry because that would be like eating…no leftovers.” Stiles looked at those in the room, hoping that he didn’t mess up on that explanation.  “A druid not attached to a pack will want to find another source of power.  Those druids are called a Drach.  They crave power and are drawn to places of power.  They prefer…Nementon power.”</p>
<p>“We have one of those here.” Lydia informs them, “So, you're saying that this Drach is draining the wards.  It wants to control the Nementon.”</p>
<p>“That would be my guess.  It takes time to drain a Nementon.  The Drach would have to make sacrifices every full moon for at least a year.”</p>
<p>“There haven’t been any…wait.  John did mention a spike in suicides.” Peter comments.  </p>
<p>“Maybe not suicides.” Allison states.</p>
<p>“Ok.  If a Drach is doing this, then that would explain the wards are failing but not what Kate is doing here.”</p>
<p>“Kate!” Allison exclaimed. “I thought she was in France.”</p>
<p>“Kate as in Kate Argent.” Stiles fumes.  His fox growls at Allison.  Stiles tells Lis, “Stand down.”</p>
<p>“I take it you don’t like Kate just like the rest of us.” Boyd states.</p>
<p>Stiles still and calls his fox back to his body.  The fox reluctantly returns,  “I killed on Argent.  I’m not afraid to do it again.”</p>
<p>“Get in line.” Derek says, “She killed my mother, father, and big sister.  She’s mine.” Derek's eyes flashed red.</p>
<p>“Fine. Then I get the Drach.” Stiles squares his shoulders with the Alpha. “Now, tell me who it is?”</p>
<p>“How the hell should I know?”  Derek asks</p>
<p>“Your kidding right.  This whole building stinks of her.”</p>
<p>“Miss. Blake?” Isaac questions.</p>
<p>“Jennifer is not the…”</p>
<p>“Tell me, how are you feeling.  I bet every time you are close to her, you feel drained, tired, and your wolf is pissed at you.”  </p>
<p>Derek walks away.  He leans up against the large table and lets out an angry growl. How could he not realize it?  It made sense.  Deaton was the one that introduced them.  He said she was an old friend looking for a fresh start.  Derek roared, slammed his fists into the table, splintering it.</p>
<p>“Uh! Derek.  Koles, how long has she…”</p>
<p>“Almost a year.” Peter offers the answer. </p>
<p>“Eleven months,” Derek growls out.</p>
<p>“Yikes,” Stiles says, looking at the table.  “Then, we have another issue besides Deaton and the evil twins.” Stiles points to the table. “Your week.”</p>
<p>Derek grabs Stiles by his shirt and pushes him up against the nearest support beams.  His eyes are flashing red, and his face is slowly shifting, “I dare you to say that again.”  This close to the Spark and wolf is giddy with happiness when it should be angry at Stiles’s accusations.</p>
<p>“Your week.” Stiles looks the Alpha in the eyes. “She’s been draining you for along as you’ve let her in your bed.  Deaton has been draining you longer.  That table should be split in two, not just…cracks.”</p>
<p>Derek lets the young Spark go. “How do I?”</p>
<p>“Recharge.  It’s easy.  You draw on the power of your Pack.  Not here.  This place is…contanaminated.  Need a place where you have ties.”</p>
<p>“The Hale house.” Peter offers.  “It’s been in the family for many generations.”</p>
<p>“Agreed.” Derek huffed.</p>
<p>“Good.” Scott stood, and the rest of the Pack stood. “The last one to the Hale house buys lunch.”  Scott bolted out of the loft with the Pack hot on his heels.</p>
<p>“Teenagers.” Peter rolled his eyes but followed them out.</p>
<p>Derek looked at Stiles and smiled, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Stiles smiled. “Save it for tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the Hale house, Derek was the last to arrive.  He looked at each member of his Pack before he addressed them. “I know this isn’t what you agreed to when I bit you.” He looked at Scott, “Scott, you were my first Beta because I saw strength also, the Sheriff vouched for you.”</p>
<p>Scott stood and embraced his Alpha, allowing Derek to scent him with the hug.  Derek could feel the power transfer.  It strengthened their bond.</p>
<p>“Jackson, you were an asshole, and I didn’t want to turn you, but when Peter vouched for you telling me that you’d be a strong left hand.  I agreed.”</p>
<p>Jackson, in the same fashion as Scott, embraced the Alpha their bond strengthens.</p>
<p>“With Jackson came Lydia.  You scared me.  I’ve never seen or heard of someone being immune to the bite, but it made sense when we discovered your family's history of being banshees.”</p>
<p>Lydia hugged Derek, and the bond grew again.</p>
<p>“Isaac. You wanted strength never to be a victim again.  Erica, your epilepsy left you at death door, and Boyd, you wanted a family and to be able to make a difference.” Derek smiled, “I consider you three my golden trio.”</p>
<p>“AH! You knew our Alpha was such a softy.” Erica cooed, and the three embraced the Alpha.  The bond continued to grow.</p>
<p>“Peter, you're my Uncle.  I’m stuck with you by blood.  I am grateful that you didn’t fight for the Alpha Spark when my mother passed it on to me.”</p>
<p>“I never wanted to be Alpha, too much responsibility.” Peter hugged his nephew.</p>
<p>“Stiles, you’re the newest member of the Pack.  If you want to be.” Derek asked with hope in his voice.</p>
<p>Stiles beamed. “Totally,”  Stiles launched himself at the wolf.  Derek is catching him easily.  The bond grew and glowed between each member of the Pack. </p>
<p>Derek was recharged and ready to fight.  They may be a few steps behind, but by tonight under the full moon, the Hale Pack would be prepared and Beacon Hills will once again be protected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Argents</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I have to apologize.  I lied.  It turns out there will be 9 chapters to this story.  I blame it on the plot bunnies.  They just keep adding stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter closed another of the old dusty books and tossed it on the pile.  “Well, we're fucked.”  He said to the quiet room.</p>
<p>The Pack had gathered in the Hale house library and was poring over old books and the internet trying to find a way to defeat a Drach, a Druid, and a rabid hunter.</p>
<p>John recently joined the party with all the files on the suicides over the last year.  Allison and Scott went to talk to her father about Kate returning to Beacon Hills.  They would be joining the research soon.</p>
<p>“I wish Babica was here.  She’d know what to do.” Stiles off handly said, looking through his book of bad and good.</p>
<p>Derek looked up from his text messages, “You could call her?”</p>
<p>“Babica doesn’t like phones.  She only uses them when she’s forced too.  Like last night.”</p>
<p>“What did happen last night?  I know the wards were tripped, I guessed that was your doing?” Lydia askes</p>
<p>“Yeah, I ‘popped’ back home to Poland.” Stiles holds up his book.  “I didn’t think to pack this.”</p>
<p>“Can you just pop back over and ask,” Boyd suggests.</p>
<p>“I could, but it might...cause the wards to, snap.” Stiles gestures a snapping motion with his hands. “Besides, she’d just tell me to look it up myself.”</p>
<p>John pulls out a stack of files, “I think I might have something.  These three were nurses at the hospital.  These three foster parents, thee retired military, three educators.” John slapped down the files as he called out their connections, “We didn’t spot any connection to each other because they were all killed sporadically over the last year.”</p>
<p>“Virgins.  The last is going to be virgins.”  Stiles stands grabbing the files and looking at Boyd, “I know how to defeat her.  All we have to do is prevent her from killing them.”</p>
<p>“Great and just how are you do you suggest we find out just who is a virgin.”  Jackson scoffed with an eye roll.</p>
<p>Isaac slowly raised his hand, “At school, there is a club.”</p>
<p>“A club for virgins,”  Stiles questioned</p>
<p>“No for Asexuals. I’m part of it.”  Isaac admitted the offer, “I can text some of the others and see if anyone is missing.”</p>
<p>Derek smiled and pulled Isaac into a hung, “Thank you for sharing that.  Please make your calls.”</p>
<p>Isaac left the room, feeling like a weight was just lifted off his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Ok.  One that note.  I’m going to head back to work.  Jennifer Blake and Deaton fall under the Pack justice clause of the town charter, but Kate does not.  I’m going to take a closer look at her and see if I can find something that will stick in a court of law.”  John pulls Stiles into a fierce hug, “I know you’re this powerful Spark.  I’m not going to stop you from protecting this town, but I am going to say I love you and be careful.”</p>
<p>Stiles wiped a tear from his eyes and hugged his dad back just as fiercely. “I love you too, Dad. So, you be careful too.”</p>
<p>A few minutes after John left, Isaac returned, looking shocked and crestfallen clutching his phone. </p>
<p>“Issy?” Jackson questioned, moving Isaac to a chair.</p>
<p>“Danny, he’s not in school.  Heather, too.  And Hayden.”</p>
<p>“Ok.  She has them.  We know who. We know where.  We just need to know when?” Derek said, looking at is Pack.  Then at Stiles.</p>
<p>“High moon.  She’ll finish this when the moon reaches its peak.” Stiles answered.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, all the wolves stood and shifted.  Derek pushed his way to the door.  The Pack formed around the Alpha, each taking their place in the formation.  Stiles hung back on the porch, his tattoo’s glamoured once again.</p>
<p>They stood on edge as two SUV’s approached the house.  When they stopped, Scott and Allison darted out of the last SUV, and they both took their places in the formation. </p>
<p>The driver of the first SUV, a woman, and the driver of the second SUV a man climb out.  The Pack watches then as they move to stand in front of the Alpha.</p>
<p>“Mmmmm.  You look good, Derek.  You grew up nice.” The woman smiled as she looked Derek up and down, clearly undressing him with her eyes.</p>
<p>“Kate.” The man said in an ordering tone. “You told me that you had something to tell Derek.  That’s why you’re here?”</p>
<p>Kate sauntered closer to the Alpha, “Red eye look good on you.  Better than blue.”</p>
<p>“They were only blue because of you.” Derek snarled in her face.</p>
<p>Kate lifted her arms and took a step back, turning, and chuckling. “I came here to apologize.”</p>
<p>“You killed my mother, my father, and my sister.”</p>
<p>Kate smiled, “Prove it.”  She placed her hands on her hips. “I heard you’ve shacked up with an English teacher.  I see somethings never change.”</p>
<p>Derek growled, and the rest of the Pack joined in.  Kate just laughed. </p>
<p>“It’s so adorable how you just give in to that animal side.” Kate looks to Chris, “If Dad were alive, he’d be so disappointed with you.  You’ve had years to kills these animals.”</p>
<p>“The Hale Pack is peaceful.  They protect this town.” Chris moves to take his place next to Peter.  Peter reaches out and holds Chris’s hand. “I suggest you leave.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go, but I will be back for my prize.” Kate swings her hips as she struts back to her SUV. </p>
<p>Peter pulls Chris into a hug, scenting him.  “You know we are going to kill her this time.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>The Pack wonders back inside.  Chris catches Stiles's eyes and holds out his hand, “I’ve always wanted to shake the hand of the man that killed my father and tell him thanks.  I am in debt to you.”</p>
<p>Stiles is shocked but shakes Chris Argent's hand. “We have a plan.” Stiles pointed as he moved back to the library where they had set up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, all their plan were shot to hell. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whats this three chapters in one day.  It must be my birthday.  Wait it is.  Thanks to my family for leaving me alone for the day I was able to write a lot. <br/>I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  If I can get the next one written tonight or sometime tomorrow morning I'll post it. <br/>Thank you for all your wonderful comments and kudos.</p>
<p>--Fast--</p>
<p>P.S. I know that I lumped all Asexuals as being virgins in this story.  I know that not all asexuals are virgins but I felt that 'group'  would be where Jennifer might find her virgins.  Please don't hate on me for this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The battle for Beacon Hills</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FYI.  I'm not good a writing fight scenes.  I hope I don't confuse you and that you can follow along in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wards snapped the same time a flaming arrow came through the picture window in the family room.  Derek roared loud enough to shatter the glass in the library window.  The Pack leaped outside, shifted, and ready for a fight. </p>
<p>Stiles grabbed Lydia, Scott, and Jackson.  “Hold me.” He ordered, “I hope this works.”  Lydia plastered herself on Stiles's front.  Jackson and Scott to each of his sides.  Then Stiles snapped his fingers.  The four of them popped out of existence.</p>
<p>“Bloody Hell!” Erica exclaimed, grabbing Allison and leaping out to the fight happening on the lawn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lydia couldn’t help the scream into Stiles's shoulder.  The amount of energy combined with the force of both her eardrums popping at the same time made her feel like she was being dropped from a supersonic jet going supersonic.  When she managed to open her eyes, Jackson was pealing her off Stiles. </p>
<p>“Oh, thank god.  For your not dead.” Stiles exclaimed, slightly panicked.</p>
<p>“Stiles, were are we?” Scott asked, looking around the bedroom they suddenly appeared in.</p>
<p>“Home.” He answered meekly</p>
<p>“I’ve been in your bedroom.  This is not it.”</p>
<p>“When did it get dark out?” Jackson asked, looking out the window.</p>
<p>“Ok, so.  Maybe we aren’t in America right now.”</p>
<p>Lydia, all five foot two of her squared her shoulders and looked Stiles in the eye, “We are in Poland.  Aren’t we?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Just stay here.”  Stiles runs out of the room, shutting the door behind him as he leaves.</p>
<p>The three listened as Stiles starts shouting in what they assumed is Polish.  Then three people were screaming in Polish.  Then it was a moment of silence followed by a door slam and then another. </p>
<p>“Should we?” Scott asked, eyeing the door.</p>
<p>Jackson sat on the bed, “I wouldn’t.  When my parents fight, it’s best just to let them be.” </p>
<p>Lydia joined Jackson sitting on the bed.  “I thought he couldn’t…teleport, anything that he couldn’t hold.”</p>
<p>“Technically, he was holding us.” Scott sat on the bed next to Jackson.  “I wonder what’s happening back home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind him, his family home was burning.  He could feel the flames on his back.  Kate and about a dozen armed men, mercenary, watched the Pack gather.  Derek could tell by the stretch of his bonds that four were missing.  He looked to his left, expecting to see Peter and Jackson, he only saw Peter and Chris.  To his left, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Allison.  All the wolves were shifted.  Chris had a rather large handgun pointed at his sister and Allison, a crossbow with an arrow ready to fire.</p>
<p>“I told you I’d be back.  Now you can come with me and be my pet.” Kate sauntered over to Derek.  She placed a manicured finger on his chest, “Or you can die with the rest of the animals of this town.”</p>
<p>“Never,”  Derek growled, reaching out to grab Kate by the throat only to face an invisible wall of mountain ash.</p>
<p>Kate laughed as she turned to face her men. “Kill them.”  She orders.</p>
<p>At that moment, Derek has never been more thankful for Peter’s training.  The wolves fall face-first to the ground, avoiding the first barrage of bullets.  Allison and Chris lay down cover fire as they disrupt the line of mountain ash.</p>
<p>With barrier down, Derek leaps to his feet roaring as he launches himself at the nearest assailant.  His wolves follow his lead.  They attack with claws and teeth.  One by one, they fall like a house of cards.  The Pack has each other back.  There actions swift like a trained military unit.  When Derek’s claws kill the last one, he looks at his Pack.  Erica and Boyd are supporting each other.  Chris is holding Peter in his arms.</p>
<p>“Kate got away,” Chris admits looking at Derek. “I clipped her.  She won't get far.”  He points to a direction in the forest. “She went that way.”</p>
<p>“Go.  I’ll take care of the beta’s and this mess.” Peter tries to stand and walk back to the house where the golden trio are slumped against the porch.</p>
<p>Derek takes off his wolf is pissed.  The pull of the full moon is starting.  He shifts more and lets the Alpha out.  Through fangs, fur, and claws, he tracks Kate’s scent.  It hasn’t changed in all these years.  It still smells like wolfbane and cheap cigarettes.  When he was younger, it was the danger of dating a hunter and allure of the older woman.  That was what he was attracted to.  He didn’t realize until too late that he was playing with matches.  It took him a long time to grieve, to recover, and heal before he was ready to be the Alpha the town needed.  He has Peter and John to thank for that. </p>
<p>The scent trail for Kate goes dry about a mile into the trees.  The Alpha roars in frustration only to hear a light-hearted giggle echo through the woods.  “I knew you’d follow me.” Kate’s voice sweetly says.  “You wolves are so predictable.”  A shot wings Derek, grazing his bicep.</p>
<p>“And hunters aren’t any different.”</p>
<p>“If something works, why change it.” Kate steps out from her hiding place behind a sizeable decomposing tree.  Shift.  You know I don’t like that ugly face.” She pouts, aiming her gun at his heart.</p>
<p>The air grows stiff.  The air pressure around them increases.  Derek braces himself and watches as Kate tries to use her free hand and shoulder to withstand the sudden change in the atmosphere.  She tries to keep the gun on Derek, but as the air vibrates, then suddenly pops.  She dropped it as she collapses to her knees. </p>
<p>Derek smiles. “How’s that for predictable.” He holds Kates's head in his broad palms and twists.  The sound of her neck snapping is gratifying.  He steps over her lifeless body towards his two betas and Stiles.</p>
<p>“Dude,” Scott says from few feet away.</p>
<p>Stiles moves to the side, and a smaller old woman stands in front of the Alpha, “I’m missing my show to help you.” She stomps off past them, “Come on.  We don’t have all night.”</p>
<p>Derek looks at her as she steps around the body and marches off into the trees.  Derek points at her.</p>
<p>“Babcia,” Stiles says and starts to follow her. </p>
<p>They all end up following the older woman through the woods.  They have to jog a few times to catch up to her.  When they stop, they are standing in a clearing.  In the middle of the clearing is a large stump.  The tree would have been enormous if it was whole.</p>
<p>Sitting on top of the Nementon is a woman clothed in a black cloak.  The hood covers her face, and she’s chanting.  Also, on the stump are three teenagers.  The two girls are crying and whimpering, but they are not moving.  The guy is spouting curse words mixed with pleas to let the girls go. </p>
<p>Derek starts to growl but is stopped when Babcia slaps his chest. “Cierpliwość”</p>
<p>Stiles takes a step to the stump.  He holds out his hands, and one at a time, the teenagers are called to his arms.  Jackson takes Danny.  Lydia takes Hayden, and Scott takes Heather.  The six of them disappear into the trees.</p>
<p>The Drach is entirely into her trance that she doesn’t notice right away that her sacrifices are safe.  When she does, she pulls down her black hood.  “Derek.  What’s going on.  How did I…”</p>
<p>“Save it, you old hag,”  Stiles shouts.  Jennifer looks like she’s offended.</p>
<p>“Honey, are you going to let this kid talk to me like this.  I’m your girlfriend.”</p>
<p>Derek growls, “Consider us broke up.”  He takes a step closer and is standing behind Stiles and his grandma.</p>
<p>“I’m tired.  I think I’ll let you two handle this one.  I’m going to sit right over there.”  She points to a failed tree and hobbles over to it.</p>
<p>“An old mage is that all you got?” Jennifer laughs at the woman.</p>
<p>Stiles starts to remove his jacket carefully. “Show some respect for your elders.  That is my Grandmother.  She’s survived two world wars.  A holocaust.”  The red coat falls to the floor. “The rebuilding of her country. She raised two children.  Worked three jobs to put food on the table.” The plaid overshirt drops. “She took my mother and me in when my parents split.  Taught me three languages.” His rock band t-shirt falls. “Taught me control.  Buried both of her children in the last five years.  Also, she had to deal with me.”  Stiles’s glamour falls off his skin like water dripping down.</p>
<p>Jennifer watches with fascination as Stiles’s tattoos are exposed.  The raven on his chest.  His full-arm sleeves.  The giant oak tree on his back.  “You’re a Spark.”</p>
<p>“No.  I’m Stiles.  Lis!” Stiles shouts.</p>
<p>Derek notices for the first time that the fox isn’t inked on his skin.  Lis is stalking through the underbrush.  He’s soundless, scentless, and gracefully when he leaps up, knocking the Drach off balance.  She falls with a startled yelp. </p>
<p>Derek leaps up onto the stump, straddling his ex-girlfriend his clawed hand is against her throat holding her in place.   The fox backs up and sits next to them.  Stiles strolls onto the Nementon. </p>
<p>“Jennifer, I would love to have the big guy here kill you, but you have all this power.  It needs to bleed out of you.  Slowly.”</p>
<p>Jennifer's eyes are wide as saucers. “Deaton!” She manages to shout.</p>
<p>“He is not here,” Babcia states as she makes her way to the Nementon. “Wnuk, do you remember what to do.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”  Stiles touches Derek on the shoulder. “You can let go.  She’s not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>Derek slowly stands and steps down off the Nementon.  The fox follows him.  Babcia, Derek, and Lis sit on the fallen log and watch as the power is drained from Jennifer.</p>
<p>Stiles touches two fingers to Jennifer’s forehead.  She screams in pain.  Stiles steps down.  Jennifer starts to float in the air as a blinding white light ignites shoots off in all directions.  Drach’s power has been discharged.  Jennifers screaming has stopped.  Her lifeless body returns to the stump.  Vines shoot up from the earth around the Nementon, holding her in place.  Her body is slowly being decomposed and seeping back into the stump.</p>
<p>“Good.  All those people’s souls are now free.  They will protect this town,”  Babcia stands, “You wolf.” She points to Derek. “I am an old woman.  You carry me.”</p>
<p>Stiles rolls his eyes at his Babcia, but Derek smiles.  “I would be honored.”  He carefully picks up the old mage, and they walk back to the Hale house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I lose you?  Comment if you see anything I can improve on. <br/>The next chapter is the epilog.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Babcia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more chapter.  Ten chapters in total.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Babcia could never stay mad at her Wnuk.  Her grandson is an angel even when he interrupts her shows.  He may be a little hesitant to use his abilities because of how explosively they were the first time he used them.  He may tell everyone that it was Babcia who wanted him to play human, but it was his fear of losing control. </p><p>She’d know about Beacon Hills for most of her life.  At first, it was just a story like a fairy tale about a town that was safe for there kind.  She told the stories to Claudia growing up, and she because enthralled with them.  When she was old enough, she traveled halfway around the world to find this town. </p><p>At first, she was welcomed.  Then she joined the local law enforcement.  That’s where she met John.  They fell in love, got married, and had a son.  The son was the surprise.  Gajo’s line always had a girl first.  The female inherited the gifts of the mage.  Stiles was a girl, and they believed the line of mages would end with Claudia.  Claudia wanted more children but was unable to conceive again.</p><p>The little family was happy until the town turned on her.  A nasty rumor spread about her damaging the wards.  They decided it was best for her to leave.  She brought her son with her.  She never guessed that trouble would follow, and both her and Stiles's life would change forever because of it.</p><p>Stiles’s abilities manifested.  The cigarettes caught up to Claudia, and she died of lung cancer.  Then Stiles moved back to America.  Babcia was sad to see him go but made him promos to not ‘pop’ back over just to see her.   That lasted six weeks.</p><p>When Stiles ‘poped’ over for a book, she felt the house wards shift, but when she went to Stiles's room, he was gone.  The next day he did it again.  This time brought two wolves and a banshee with him.  They told her about the dangers happening in Beacon Hills, and Stiles’s eyes were pleading for her to help.  “You don’t need my help, but I’ll come to see what all the fuss is about.”  She told him then grabbed the girl and ‘popped’ out of sight. </p><p>Now, she as nestled in big strong arms and being carried like a princess though miles of woods.  She could help notice the way Stiles check out the Alpha.  She may not be a young woman anymore, but she isn’t blind, especially when it comes to her grandson.</p><p>“Wilki kojarzą się na całe życie.”  She started to tell him, “Zrobiłby dobrego kumpla.”  That last comment was ment for the Alpha but he didn’t understand.</p><p>“Babcia,” Stiles whined.</p><p>“What is true.” She stated then laughed at the red in Stiles's cheeks. “I have a few books.  I’ll send them to you.”</p><p>By the time they emerged from the trees, the fire department, several police cars, and ambulances were in front of the house.</p><p>“Put me down.” Babcia slapped Derek’s shoulder. “I may be old, but I can walk.” Derek carefully sat her down on her feet.  “Go.  I have a banshee I’d like to talk to.” Babcia spotted Lydia in the back of an ambulance with a dark-haired teen curled into her side.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Derek watched as jets of water doused his family home.  Peter looked better than when they parted ways almost an hour ago.  Chris had his hand on Peter’s lower back, and they were both talking to the Fire Chief, a hellhound.</p><p>“Parrish.” Derek greeted him.  Derek was too much in shock to let the anger out.</p><p>“Alpha Hale, I was just telling Peter that half the house is destroyed.  The kitchen, living room, and front entry along with the base of the stairs.” Parrish informed them, “It was the darndest thing. I’ve never seen fire move horizontally but not vertically.”</p><p>“Stiles,” Chris said as the teenager and his father joined them.</p><p>“What about Deaton?” Stiles asked.</p><p>John smiled, “He tried to get away, but he didn’t get too far.  An announcement through the town gossip channels rallied everyone.  They posted roadblocks at every way out of town.  By the time the Department got there.  Coach Finstock was sitting on him after the first line of the lacrosse team finished pelting him with balls. He’s locked up at the town hall jail.  Wating on your judgment Alpha Hale.”</p><p>“Let him wait.”  Derek snarled out.  “We will have a town vote to decide his fate.  After all that, he would have put the entire town at risk, not just the Pack.”</p><p>“Awesome.” Stiles beamed.</p><p>The night ended when the firetrucks left one by one.  Derek and the Pack remained.  The house had burned, but it could be rebuilt.  Kate and Jennifer were dead.  Derek hoped they were suffering in the afterlife.  Deaton was waiting for judgment.  The Pack was alive, and the town was safe once again. Derek looked over his Pack, they may be young, but they proved that they were stronger together even when plans change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Google Translations:<br/>Wnuk = Grandson<br/>Babcia = Grandma<br/>Wilki kojarzą się na całe życie = Wolves mate for life<br/>Zrobiłby dobrego kumpla = He'd make a good mate</p><p>Let me know if I got them wrong.  Also, is there a better translation site to use?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All good things...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took three months to decide what to do with Deaton.  Derek heard all the arguments and suggestions, but it was Stiles’s idea in the end that they went with.  Stiles stripped Deaton of his powers, and they banished him from the town.  Two weeks later, Sheriff Stilinski reported that Deaton had been picked up on a DUI and is now in a state-run mental institution.  It was the Sheriff’s idea to send along the files of the suicides, now labeled homicides, with Dr. Allen Deaton as the number one suspect.</p>
<p>In those three months, Babcia often visited to teach Stiles about wards.  Babcia wasn’t satisfied until Stiles could put up new wards, remove them, repair them, and channel the power of the Nementon through them.  The energy from Jennifer and her sacrifices brought were enough to protect the town for the next hundred years more if nothing threatened them again.</p>
<p>The town rallied for two weeks to repair the Hale house.  Derek let Lydia, Allison, and Erica take charge of it as long as they restored it to the way it was before the fire.  He did, however, make two changes.   He added two rooms.  One for Stiles and a second library because at the rate the books keep appearing, they will need one. </p>
<p>It took three months, and everything was back to normal.  Well almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stiles drove his Ducati into the school parking lot.  He managed to get the first spot right next to the front door.  He could hear the roar of the Pack of motorcycles before he could see them.  The lead bike, a red fire chopper, pulled into the lot and stopped in front of Stiles.  The rider removed his sunglasses and glared at Stiles.</p>
<p>“You do realize that this parking spot is reserved for Pack.” The Alpha asks with a smile in his voice.</p>
<p>“It’s a good thing I’m Pack then.” Stiles smiles.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is.”</p>
<p>Stiles takes a step closer to the Alpha.  He looks him in the eyes and asks, “So, Derek.  Do you like Polish Sausages?” Stiles wiggles his eyebrow at the innuendo.</p>
<p>"I like all kinds of sausages," Derek blushes as red as his bike as rides out of the parking lot. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*wink* *wink*</p>
<p>Thank you all for taking this ride with me and the plot bunnies that wanted 10 chapters and not 6 or 7 or 8 or 9 like I originally thought. </p>
<p>Thank you for all your comments, kudos and questions.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I edited as best as I could.  Let me know if I need to change, fix, or clarify anything.  As always comments, kudos, and questions welcome. </p><p>Oh, and Google translates for the Polish.  </p><p>Przepraszam.  Przepraszam.  Jestem Miezcyslaw, ale może to być trudne dla Amerykanów do wymówienia więc po prostu nazywaj mnie  Stiles.  (Excuse me.  Excuse me.  I'm Miezcyslaw, but it can be difficult for Americans to pronounce so just call me Stiles.)</p><p>Koles--Dude<br/>Kurwa--Fuck<br/>Nie--Nope</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>